In recent years, attention has been focused on the technology for preventing data in a volatile memory such as a dynamic RAM (DRAM) from being lost by a power failure, a system crash or the like.
In order to realize such technology, a memory device with a backup function is now being developed.
However, conventionally, a technology for restoring backed-up data into an arbitrary region of a volatile memory has not been considered.